1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an active strap for a face mask, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for an active strap tensioning system for a positive airway pressure mask.
2. Description of Related Art
Sleep apnea is a sleep disorder characterized by abnormal pauses in breathing or instances of abnormally low breathing. Each pause in breathing, called an apnea, can last from a few seconds to minutes and may occur many times each hour. Untreated or poorly treated sleep apnea can cause fatigue and result in serious medical conditions over time such as high blood pressure, heart attacks, arrhythmias and even automobile crashes.
Typical treatment for sleep apnea is for the patient to use a positive airway pressure (PAP) system which increases air pressure in the patient's airway and allows the patient to sleep without apnea events. However, this treatment of sleep apnea is problematic and patients often cease using the PAP system due to these difficulties. One of the main sources of issues is the PAP mask. The mask needs to be sealed to prevent air leaks while not being so tight as to generate pressure sores and irritation around the mask. Because every patient's face is different, various mask geometries may be used, including customizations, yet these issues often persist. These issues are aggravated by the patient moving into various sleep positions or by the patient rubbing the face and mask during the night.